Go 'Round Again
Bio Go 'Round Again is a song sung by Benny Hill on December 26, 1978 as a spoof of American singer and songwriter Bob Dylan. The background is supplied by Len Keyes on guitar, Erica Lynley in beard and mustache on keyboard and Roger Finch on acoustic guitar and Stephanie Lawrence, Sandra Hamilton and Sharon Fussey as background dancers. Lyrics The couple looked down at their newborn child In their shack that was falling to bits, The mother said, "Let's call it Johnny," The father said, "Let's call it quits." And when Johnny was four, his paw was too poor To buy toys from the Christmas shop shelves, So he just fired his gun and he told his young son Father Christmas had shot himself. Now one day his ma took him to a fair And he went on a round-about, He giggled with glee, "I wanna go wee!" Everyone heard the boy shout. She took him by the hand, from the fairground they ran, She took him behind a big tree, She said, "There, shut your row, you can go wee now," He took a deep breath and went, "Weeee!" Then he said, "Please can I go 'round again, ma? "Please can I go 'round again? "Oh, I love the sound of the merry-go-round, "Please let me go 'round again? "I'll do all of my homework, "I'll even kiss old Auntie Gwen, "And I won't shout out loud, ma, I'll make you proud, "Please let me go 'round again." At twelve, he danced with his gym mistress, She said, "Johnny, you're wicked and you're bad, "I wish I was your ma for just half an hour," John said, "I'll have a word with my dad." Then someone dropped a lit cigarette down the back Of her dress but she didn't shout, She just walked off the floor and she said, "What a bore, "I shall just have to sit this one out." And Johnny said, "Please can we go 'round again, Miss Rhodes, "Please can we go 'round again? "I've not been this close to a woman before "And heck knows when I will again. "Oh, I tell you true, I could dance with you "'Til the cows come home and then, "I could dance with the cows, so please, Miss Rhodes, "Please let me go 'round again." At eighteen, Irene with the hourglass figure Got him in a heck of a fix, Her pa came 'round and Johnny was found With his hands on a quarter to six. They were married the next day in the church by the bay, 10AM, the Fifteenth of June, She looked lovely in white as she said, "Johnny, tonight..." He said, "To heck with tonight, this afternoon!" "Then can we go 'round again? "In the meantime can we go 'round again? "I tell ya I haven't felt like this "Since I can't remember when. "And seein' you lay there beside me, "Oh it damn near blows my mind, "Oh, please, can we go 'round again and again, "And then 'round again one more time?" Johnny's mother-in-law came to live next door, She had a tongue that stung like a bee, She said, "I'll dance on your grave," Johnny said, "That's brave, "'Cause I'm gonna be buried at sea." At 50, he took to coming home late, He wasn't a creature of habit. If he came home early his wife thought he was up to something, If he came home late she thought that he'd had it. He was just 91 on the day he passed on, It was the way that he hoped it would be, He was shot by a beauty queen's husband In a fit of jealousy. As he lay on the floor a priest was sent forward, And with his last breath Johnny confessed, "I spent all of my money on woman and drink "And like a fool I squandered the rest." "Lord, can I go 'round again? "Please can I go 'round again? "Oh, I can't believe that I'll never see "Your sky or your trees again. "Oh, the girls and the wine and the living were fine, "I shouldn't complain but then, "You give damned short rides on this fairground of yours, Lord, "Oh, please let me go 'round again." Episode(s) * Friday Night Fever Category: Songs Category:1978 Songs